Lazy Morning Kisses
by GirHugs
Summary: (Polyamory, F/M/M/M, sleepy cuddles, D/S verse) Bucky closes his eyes and breathes deep, lets the rush of pure affection and love wash over him, feels his heart trip and start when he marvels at the thought that he was somehow lucky enough to be invited to share in this.


**Lazy Morning Kisses**

He wakes warm and content, and although this isn't exactly a new thing, Bucky still feels a near-overwhelming sense of gratitude that he is allowed this - Steve pressed up against his back, safe and solid, Tony trustingly curled into his chest, and Natasha reaching, connecting, with one arm wrapped around Tony and laying a possessive grip on Bucky's hip, fingers interlaced with Steve's. Bucky closes his eyes and breathes deep, lets the rush of pure affection and love wash over him, feels his heart trip and start when he marvels at the thought that he was somehow lucky enough to be invited to share in this.

Tony lets out a small huff and turns over onto his other side, pulling Natasha into his arms even as he presses back up against Bucky. Unable to help himself, Bucky dips down to kiss a path from the ballet slippers at the top of Tony's spine, across the firm muscles of Tony's back. Even in sleep, Tony is beautiful with his gift of submission, tilting his head to allow Bucky access to his neck. Bucky presses hot, open-mouthed kisses up the stretch of Tony's neck, then drags his teeth over the black widow inked behind Tony's ear, the long spindly legs reaching out to rest proprietorial claim over his vulnerable jugular vein.

A quiet, needy moan builds in Tony's throat, his hips twitching forward to find friction, but Bucky makes soft shushing noises to lull the smaller man back to sleep. As tempting as it is to coax Tony into wakefulness, Bucky is content to let the building passion simmer back down into languid idleness. Bucky slowly, reverently, brushes his fingers up and down Tony's left arm, tracing the intricate pattern of gears and cogs and wires freshly inked into his skin. Coming to a stop over the dog tags - James Buchanan Barnes, 32557038 - intertwined and irremovable from the mechanical design, Bucky settles his palm over Tony's arm.

"Mornin'," Steve's sleep-heavy voice rasps as the blonde lazily buries his face into the back of Bucky's neck.

Twisting onto his back, Bucky reaches out to curl his fingers through Steve's hair and brings their mouths together into a slow, heady kiss. Steve presses closer, parting his lips and licking into his mouth with a pleased hum. They pull apart after a few lazy moments, Bucky wrapping his arm around Steve as he settles his head down on Bucky's chest. Steve throws a heavy arm across Bucky's body, his hand reaching out to run a gentle caress over the proud eagle sweeping across Tony's ribcage.

A warm, pleased smile spreads over Steve's face when Natasha moves to link their hands together. The mattress shifts slightly as she raises up onto one arm, loose red curls falling over her shoulder. Her eyes are bright as she leans over Tony and gives them each a chaste kiss before sitting up against the headboard. Her small, nimble fingers tease through Tony's unruly dark hair and the man arches his spine, pressing his head further into her lap.

They lay together in comfortable quiet until, some time later, Steve's phone sounds out an alarm marking the time Steve would usually be rousing Bucky to go on their early morning run. Bucky reaches over to silence the alarm before settling back into his warm spot in the middle of the bed.

"You boys gonna go workout?" Natasha asks with a teasing smile.

Bucky shrugs, more than content to spend a lazy morning in bed. Steve pushes himself onto his forearms, giving the clock on the nightstand a considering look, but before he can come to a decision, Tony throws his arm over Bucky and curls his fingers into the sheets sitting low on Steve's hips.

"No," Tony grumbles, his mouth turning down into a sleepy pout. "No leaving."

Steve huffs out a quiet laugh, sprawling across Bucky to claim Tony's mouth in an indulgent kiss.

"Guess we're just gonna have to find some other way to work out then," Bucky says in a lazy drawl, one hand moving to tilt Tony's head back so he can bend over to claim his own kiss.

Tony blinks his eyes open slowly, mouth curling up into a satisfied smirk. "I think I know an alternative." He trails one hand down the length of Bucky's body, stopping just above the sheet at his waist. "If that's alright with you."

Licking his lips, Bucky grasps Tony's hand and guides it down, his hips rolling up into Tony's touch. "Show me," he orders, his voice dropping low into a commanding growl.

Tony's eyes darken with lust, glazing over with ready submissiveness. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is an entirely self-indulgent fic serving as inspiration for a series I'll get around to writing eventually. The image of a tattooed Tony would not get out of my head though, so I had to write out this little scene for now.

World-building: D/S universe in which a Submissive will get a tattoo marking a Dominant's claim.

Tony's tattoos:

\- Black widow spider located behind his ear, spanning onto his neck.

\- Ballet slippers on the top notch of Tony's spine.

\- Flying eagle carrying Captain America shield in its talons, located on his left-side ribcage.

\- Left arm tattoo sleeve, black and grey, mechanical, symbolizing the inner-workings of Bucky's metal arm (but not an actual blueprint replica due to security reasons), with Bucky's dog tags looping in and out of the gears on the outer bicep area.

I'll eventually get around to writing the rest of the series, but no idea on timeline for when I'll get around to it. (I've got so many other fics I'm working on)


End file.
